


Paging Dr.Schneep

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Hero's and Civilians [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Doctors, I dont know much german im sprey, Surgery Mention, gun shot wound, i read that doctors listen to music so lol, injured leg, jackie qas shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Just a small little addition for my little au





	Paging Dr.Schneep

"Doctor Schneeplestein! You are needed in Operating Room 459. There is a patient here with a bullet in his femur. Urgent, please hurry," the voice of the secretary barked over the intercom, causing Henrik to drop his muffin. The food would have to wait as the doctor dashed through the break room door and down the hall.

Thoughts raced through his head as he burst into the room, seeing a medium sized, rather buff man on the operating table. His eyes were open, and Henrik was shocked to see his old childhood friend's blue eyes. "Scheiße! Put on some music, something pop! Jackie! Jackie listen, you gotta be calm. We're gonna get the bullet out, then stitch you back up. Do nit worry, mein frund. I'll get this taken care of." Henrik was trying to be reassuring, but this was his friend. 

How was he going to do this?


End file.
